Abyssal Storm
by XxAuresque
Summary: There were always manipulative forces at work out there. No one ever noticed, though... not until two warring guilds came along, and a peculiar group emerged from the shadows. Now? The world is already well on its way to destruction. OCs wanted!


**Hello everyone. (: This little snippet here is like a preview of sorts for my upcoming story. I'd like to try writing a fanfic with submitted OCs, following a (tentatively) laid-out plot (things may change as the actual manga progresses into the Tournament). Don't worry if things don't make sense right now, since it doesn't really matter at this point. ^^" Hopefully, it's not too confusing. Hopefully.**

**Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you took a little time to submit an OC –review or pm, it's all fine with me. :D The format for submitting your OC is at the bottom of the page, after the preview.**

XXXXXXXX

_Madness. Chaos. Blood._

_An exhilarated shriek tore out of her throat as she dove forward, slashing at the mage in front of her. He crumpled to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut, that beautiful rich vermillion seeping out of his neck. The green runes glowing around him disappeared as he hit the ground, ending his spell before he even had the chance to cast it._

_Not like it could do anything against them even if it __had__ been finished._

_Her heart was pounding in her ears, excitement and playfulness rushing through her veins. She launched herself with a wicked grin plastered onto her face, the shifting shades of the dark tendrils wreathed around her hands slicing and hacking into whatever they touched. Blood and flesh were flying through the air, accompanied by screams of pain and terror._

_She relished their fear. She thrived on the battlefield. None ever lasted long before them. Some of the mages did better than others, but they all had the same fate in store once they dared face them in battle -death._

_"Leave some fun for me too, sister!" A familiar howl reached her ears just as her hand dove through a stomach, inky crimson splattering everywhere._

_A small smile quirked over her lips, "Then you'll just have to keep up with the rest of us, Ora-chan!" She teased, easily snapping a man's neck with her hands. It seemed strangely out of proportion, such dainty little hands effortlessly grinding bones to dust with the faintest touch._

_Her smile widened._

_"No fair!" A wave of darkness swept over a good portion of the mages, who immediately dropped their weapons and began clawing at their own throats. Eyes widened with horror at their own actions, they were utterly helpless as their own bodies turned against them, their hands tearing out their vocal cords, glistening with blood._

_"Tari seems to be having fun," A deep voice mused next to her as she thrust her hands forward, a torrent of darkness spinning and shredding apart everything in its wake, "Wouldn't you agree, imouto-chan?"_

_"Well..." The little sister smirked, backhanding a mage and not even bothering to watch him be ripped into a million little pieces from her magic, "I wouldn't quite say that. He's still got nothing on you, right brother?"_

_"Ha! That little devil still has a ways to go if he ever wants to top me!" Her elder brother boasted, his fist coming down and smashing three mages simultaneously. Their blood mixed into the dust of the ground, trampled and blurred by the mages that swiftly emerged to take their place._

_Dancing on the balls of her feet, she quickly darted forward, her smaller size carrying her through their ranks swiftly as she lashed out left and right, leaving a sea of red in her wake. Everything was completely bathed in that intoxicating scarlet, so much of it that it just made her want to-_

_'Stop!'_

_Her eyes widened, head jerking upwards. Feet skidding on the ground, she screeched to an abrupt halt, unmindful of the mage whose head she just missed by millimeters._

_"-the hell are you standing there for?" She barely paid any attention to Ora-chan, the wheels in her mind churning fiercely as she tried to clear it from the haze of battle that still frazzled her thoughts. Was it just her imagination? It couldn't be, she heard it loud and clear -but if she really heard it, then why weren't any of the others stopping?_

_'Please... __stop this!__'_

_She almost choked as she sidestepped a swing from another mage, kicking him aside as her body went on auto-pilot. That voice... it was... Father! B-but... Father's voice never sounded so frenzied and desperate before, she never heard Father talk this way before... What in the world-_

_'STOP! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYMORE!'_

_She collapsed to her knees, hands clasped over her ears even as the battle raged on around her._

_"... Father?" She whispered tortuously, "Father, what... what's going on?"_

_Surprise and shock and -were those emotions even hers?- __light__, mages chanting, and suddenly Father was __screaming__, and she was, too -there was pain and hurt coursing through every inch of her body, every fiber of her being, and someone -__something__- was twisting her magic and-_

_'... No... I... I don't want to... I don't want to... kill...'_

_"Father, what is going on?" Genuine confusion reared its head in her for the first time ever, and she found that she didn't like the sensation. Not one bit. Especially now, with vivid flecks of multicolored light dancing around her eyes, and everyone suddenly disappearing somewhere along with the pain._

_Her eyes drooped, and the overwhelming urge to sleep cascaded over her, burying her under its relentless onslaught. She struggled fiercely, long and hard, but it was so __difficult__, everything was swirling together and spinning and... and..._

_"... No.. this... this magic, it's strong, but... no! I can't fall asleep! Not now, not when... when..."_

_She yawned._

_... Tari... Ora-chan... Kuro..._

_Her eyes snapped open again._

XXXXXXXX

_- Years Later..._  
><em><br>_

Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance of the cloudy skies, a signal for the incessant downpour of rain as it began gradually increasing in ferocity. Thousands of water droplets rapidly plummeted from the shadowy heavens, striking the surface of the land and shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"... I've found it."

Inside the ruins of an ancient tower, oblivious to the storm howling outside, a cloaked figure trembled over a dusty, well-worn book. The black leather covering and string bindings of the book weren't anything special, but the golden characters inscribed onto the cover were very curious indeed. Perhaps that was what the man was really interested in, as he raised the lantern in his hand so that it shone directly over the frayed book.

Dim yellow light flickered over swirls of gold.

"Finally..." A wavering hand stretched out from under his cloak, coming to a rest on the cover of the book. "... After all these years of searching... all those troubles I went through... finally... I've...!"

The gold turned to red.

Immediately, right before his very eyes, the book levitated off the table, knocking away his hand in the process. Pitch-black runes sprung out from the book, forming a circle with intricate designs -no, not mere designs, but _language_, the very core _essence_ of magic itself-

"What the hell?" The man muttered, eyes narrowing, before he regained a grip on himself and smirked, "No matter. This is to be expected, after all... if there hadn't been any last-line wards placed on this book, I'd be very disappointed, indeed..."

A flash of violet-tinged energy exploded from his hands and slammed head-on into the black light surrounding the book.

"Heh..." He gritted his teeth, pouring more power into breaking the black magic, "After... after all these years I spent... searching for you... no way... am I going to leave empty-handed! I... I will find the truth!"

The swirls of magic pulsating in the air began coalescing as the power increased in intensity from both sides, and the tower itself began shaking, falling apart from the sheer _presence_ of power. Even so, the man remained firm... relentlessly putting in more strength and imbuing more of his magic into breaking the book's seal.

"RaaaAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

The seal exploded.

Skidding back from the force of the explosion, he threw up his arms in an instinctive reaction of defense. The tower was destroyed, and his body swiftly moved to dodge the falling debris and heavy bricks. Despite the chaos and danger surrounding him, he lifted is head to look at the book-  
><em><br>-the book was open._

Bolts of darkness shot out from every single corner of those tattered pages, flying into the sky in every direction. Fierce winds were immediately added to the ongoing tempest as the darkness stormed the heavens, making the world seem like Armageddon had finally arrived.

Perhaps it did.

Perhaps everything tied back to that day -that day when he finally found _it_, after years upon years of searching, breaking the seal upon it and releasing them into the world while he took the knowledge for himself. Perhaps everything started at that moment -that moment when he threw back his head and _laughed_, laughed for the first time in centuries, as the satisfaction of success came over him.

Perhaps it did. Or perhaps not. Who knows? Some might blame the events that happened after this fateful moment as well...

Lightning flashed in the sky, streaking through the clouds and the churning darkness so that it cast its light upon the falling book for the briefest of moments.

... And, sometimes, the briefest of moments is just enough.

The light finally faded away and the ancient book fell, landing right into the hands of the cloaked man. A cruel smile crept over his face, as he lovingly ran his fingers along the parched papers, feeling a sliver of that delightfully dark power tingle down his back.

"Hah... I've... finally found it... ha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

The rain continued on into the depths of the night as the world slumbered on, ignorant of the change that had taken place that night, the change that would set off a series of chain reactions, almost like a domino effect... except each domino that fell had the potential to destroy the world.

_... And thus... The Book of Zeref snapped shut, closed by a gnarled hand with an ominous 'click.'_

XXXXXXXX

Lush green trees sprouted everywhere on the small island floating upon the sea, brown bark spiraling from the ground and branching off as it reached into the azure heavens above. Under the cool shade cast down by the layers upon layers of canopies, a dark-haired youth stirred slightly from his slumber beneath the golden sun.

"... Looks like they're finally awake now," He sighed.

XXXXXXXX

_It hurts. Where... where am I? It feels so... strange, being all alone here... where are my brothers and sisters?_

_Where is Father?_

XXXXXXXX

__

Magnolia. A modest little town, not the most ragtag of places or the most luxurious palace, but rather a cozy village that many were proud to call home. And none more so than the mages of Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail.

Do fairies really have tails? A never-ending mystery, filled with adventures, exactly what the guild stood for...

Sometimes, though, adventures aren't really what they're all cut out to be. Sometimes, well...

...

Sometimes... it's best for mysteries to remain mysteries. But no one ever listens to that piece of advice anymore (if they even bothered to in the first place). Curiosity killed the cat. Who said that it could never kill humans?

But even the best kept secrets never remain secrets forever. With all these layers of lies and deceit piled one on top of the other, with so many people entangled in this mess, each fighting for what _they_ thought was right... well.

Things were bound to come out sooner or later. No matter how much effort we put into covering up the truth, I guess it was inevitable that everything would finally be unveiled one day.

...

... Even so... I pray that that day never comes.

XXXXXXXX

**OC Application**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Guild: (Incandesce/Dusk Era/None)('None' as in NO GUILD, please don't get smart with me)**

**Guild Crest Location:**

**Looks: (This includes how they dress… unless you want me to choose...)**

**Personality:**

**Magic/Fighting Style: (Please include drawbacks to the magic/fighting style as well. 'Invincibility' is rather hard to write.)**

**Good Guy/Bad Guy:**

**(Optional) History: (If not included, then your character's background will be meshed into the storyline)**

**(Optional) Extra details: (Any little random facts or aspects about your character you want to throw in (: )**

**Note that I may tweak or change characters to fit them into the story. Remember that no one is perfect, so please don't try to kill me if your character has their embarrassing moments –character development! I haven't thought too much about romance in this story yet, but feel free to throw it in your OC application if you want. I'll see what I can do about it.**

**This story WILL include canon characters.**

**Sorry if I'm rambling a little. ^^" Comments and suggestions on improvement are accepted. Thank you so much for your support! (:**


End file.
